The explosive growth of the Internet as a publication and Interactive communication platform has created an electronic environment that is changing the way business is transacted. As the Internet becomes increasingly accessible around the world, users need efficient tools to navigate the Internet and to find content available on various websites,
Internet portals provide users an entrance and guide into the vast resources of the Internet. Typically, an Internet portal provides a range of search, email, news, shopping, chat, maps, finance, entertainment, and other content and services. The Internet portal further provides advertising information supplied by advertising entities, which target the users of the portal. Thus, it would be advantageous if the information presented to the users is efficiently and properly categorized and stored within the portal and the advertising information closely matches the content presented to the users.